


Fluffy Pillow Lips and The Handsome Chicken

by TheBewitchedSoldier107



Category: Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Bad Jokes, Best Friends, Cute, Cutesy, Dick Jokes, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Jokes, Laughter, Male-Female Friendship, Movie Night, Singing, Teasing, blanket burrito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBewitchedSoldier107/pseuds/TheBewitchedSoldier107
Summary: I guess you could say this is a follow up to, "The Handsome Chicken and Fluffy Pillow Lips". Yet at the same time it isn't really... because it has a shift in tone and writing-ish.This story has more teasing and laughter... and its probably cuter than the first one.Taron decides to end the night watching his movie, "Rocketman" with Richard, (Taron's girlfriend), and Taron's friend. The night goes really well, until a certain point in the movie. Leaving Taron's girlfriend a screaming mess on the living floor, Richard slightly terrified, Taron's friend dying of laughter, and Taron just adoring his crazy girlfriend for the precious soul that she is.Enjoy.





	Fluffy Pillow Lips and The Handsome Chicken

"That was hot." Ava states.

"Ava!" Amber laughs.

"Thanks babe." Taron kisses Ava's cheek.

"Don't you think the same thing? Even Richard sounds really good when he sings!" Ava laughs.

"Should I take that as a compliment?" Richard asks.

"You should because we can't sing." Amber nods.

"It's true fam." Ava nods.

"Fam?" Richard asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Teenage slang. I'm too old to understand myself." Amber rolls her eyes.

-

Richard chuckles.

-

"You're 26! You aren't old." Ava laughs.

"I'll be 27 in a few months, and then I'm 30 in 3 years. I don't want to be 30 Ava!" Amber dramatically yells, and then she laughs.

"Hey being 30 isn't so bad." Richard shrugs.

"Richard's right. Besides I'll turn 30 before you Amber." Taron smiles.

"I know you're both ancient." Amber teases.

"How old are you Richard?" Ava asks.

"33." Amber answers.

-

Richard raises his eyebrows at Amber.

-

"Oh?" Ava giggles.

"How would you know that Amber?" Taron asks, a teasing tone in his voice.

"I saw an old article that said he was 32. It's just a lucky guess." Amber shrugs.

"When did you find the article?" Ava asks.

"Last night." Amber states.

-

Ava laughs.

-

"How old was the article?" Taron asks.

"From last year." Amber shrugs. "Obviously it's a lucky guess."

"Richard?" Taron smiles.

"I am 33 actually." Richard smiles.

"See lucky guess. Grayson do you want to play with your toys?" Amber gets up from the couch.

-

Ava giggles at Amber as she puts Grayson on the floor.

\--

"Uh Richard." Taron says, getting his attention.

"Hm?" Richard hums looking at Taron.

"Fam is Ava's catchphrase." Taron smiles. "Sort of."

"Sure fam." Ava nods.

-

Amber rolls her eyes.

-

"Alright then." Richard nods.

-

Amber walks into the kitchen and Ava follows.

\---

"So what was that?" Ava asks, trying to corner Amber.

"What?" Amber asks shrugging.

"The whole age thing. The fact that you knew his age." Ava smiles. "You can't say it's not a thing."

"It isn't Ava." Amber rolls her eyes.

"Then why are you in the kitchen?" Ava asks. "Are you trying to hide?"

"I'm getting grapes Ava." Amber holds up a package of green grapes.

"Grapes?" Ava asks confused.

-

Amber starts to leave the kitchen.

-

"Why do you-?"

"Want a grape?" Amber asks.

"Uh no." Ava shakes her head.

-

Amber puts a grape in her mouth and then she spits it out at Ava.

-

"Amber!" Ava squeals.

-

Amber laughs and she walks into the living room.

\--

"What's going on out there?" Taron asks.

"Nothing." Amber shrugs, throwing a grape at Taron.

"What the fuck?" Taron laughs as a grape hits his face.

"I'm bored." Amber shrugs.

"You threw it at my face!" Taron continues to laugh.

"So?" Amber shrugs, walking over to the couch.

"She spit one in my face." Ava shakes her head. Entering the living room after Amber sits down.

"Yeah I did." Amber giggles.

"Could I have a grape?" Richard asks.

"I'm sorry could you repeat that?" Amber asks, looking at Richard.

"Could I have a grape?" Richard asks, slightly confused.

"Yes you can." Amber smiles.

"I saw that." Ava teases.

"Shut up Ava!" Amber snaps.

-

Ava laughs.

\--

"Do you want a bunch of grapes or free grapes?" Amber asks.

"Does it matter?" Richard asks.

"It's easier to do this-" Amber puts a grape in her mouth, and then she spits it out.

-

Richard flinches as the grape hits his face.

-

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Amber covers her mouth, and then she falls over laughing.

"Nice." Ava tisks.

-

Taron laughs as well.

-

"Taron that's your friend!" Ava laughs, playfully hitting Taron.

"Richard are you alright?" Taron asks, as he laughs.

-

Amber sits up and she tries to swallow her laughter.

-

"So you're saying if they're free grapes, it's easier to-" Richard grabs a grape, puts it in his mouth, and spits it at Amber.

-

Amber let's out a girly squeal as she tries dodging the grape.

-

Taron laughs.

-

"I've never heard that noise before." Ava says wide eyed.

"Shut up!" Amber snaps. "Touché sir."

"I promise I won't do it again." Richard smiles.

"Same." Amber nods.

\--

"Um Amber about that scream..." Taron teases.

"It was a squeal! I don't know how I can honestly produce such a sound. But it was a squeal! A completely girly squeal and I hate it!" Amber states annoyed.

"Oh it was girly alright." Ava teases.

"Fuck you Ava." Amber makes a face.

"I'm good." Ava shrugs. "Why don't you-?"

"Ava!" Amber snaps, trying not to laugh.

-

Ava innocently smiles.

-

"What?" Taron asks.

"Nothing." Amber shakes her head.

\---

"Hey you know what sounds fun?" Taron asks.

"Ripping my hair out?" Amber sarcastically answers.

"No." Taron states.

-

Amber laughs and she offers Richard another grape.

-

Richard politely shakes his head.

-

"What sounds fun?" Ava asks, leaning on Taron.

-

Amber sits up and puts the bag on the coffee table.

-

"How about we watch a movie?" Taron smiles.

"What movie?" Richard asks.

"Something with action?" Amber asks.

"You and Richard could use some action." Ava teases wiggling her eyebrows.

"You know what Ava?" Amber sighs.

"What?" Ava challenges.

"Richard I apologize in advance." Amber looks at Richard.

"Fair enough." Richard nods.

"I'm waiting." Ava sighs.

"Ava! I'm trying not to be so-" Amber grabs Richard by the front of his shirt and she yanks him over to her. "Aggressive Ava!"

-

Richard stares at Amber.

-

"Um..." Ava tucks her lips between her teeth.

-

Taron raises his eyebrows.

-

"I'm so sorry I honestly... attempted to look down your shirt." Amber laughs, pushing Richard back.

"Oh?" Ava giggles.

-

Taron laughs.

-

"My eyes only went below your lips." Richard laughs.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" Amber covers her face as she laughs.

"What did you think?" Richard asks, smiling and raising an eyebrow. "If you could see anything that is."

-

Taron smiles at Ava.

-

"Obviously I saw chest hair, maybe saw your body... But I mean, very impressive sir." Amber tries to sound serious with a smile.

"Thank you I worked hard for that." Richard chuckles.

"It shows." Amber nods.

"Um what the fuck is going on?" Ava asks confused.

-

Amber rolls her eyes.

-

"We're just joking Ava. We planned this." Richard shrugs.

"So planned on being a thing?" Ava asks eagerly.

"No Ava!" Amber says, sternly.

"But you two would be so cute together!" Ava whines.

"Someone please back me up that, that's obviously a bad idea!" Amber shakes her head.

"You could give it a try." Taron shrugs.

-

Ava nods.

-

"I'm not having this conversation." Amber shakes her head.

\---

"Taron what movie did you want to watch?" Richard asks.

"Our movie." Taron smiles. "Ava hasn't seen it yet."

"You haven't seen it?" Richard asks surprised.

"That bitch went without telling me!" Ava points at Amber.

"It was an impromptu mother daughter night." Amber shrugs.

"Mhm." Ava hums sassily.

"Did anyone bring a copy of the movie?" Richard asks.

"Amber did." Taron smiles. "She even bought one for Ava."

"You did?" Ava asks excitedly.

"Yeah." Amber sighs.

"Aw." Richard teases.

"It's in my work bag next to Grayson's highchair." Amber explains.

-

Taron gets up from the couch and he grabs the movie.

-

Ava gets up to set up the DVD player.

-

Taron hands the movie to Ava while he holds the case.

-

Ava puts in the movie.

-

Amber changes the setting on the TV.

-

Ava and Taron cuddle on the couch together.

-

Amber starts the movie.

\----

In the begging half of the movie:

Taron sings along with the movie melting Ava.

-

Amber sings what she knows under her breath or she lip syncs.

-

Richard occasionally looks at Amber and he smiles when he hears her sing.

\---

Just when they're approaching _"Elton meeting John"._ Amber realizes she has to make Grayson's bedtime formula.

-

Amber gets up from the couch, she walks into the kitchen grabbing what she needs, and then she returns setting everything on the coffee table while she sits on the floor.

-

"Oh here comes someone's big appearance." Taron teases.

"Whose?" Ava asks.

-

Amber and Richard laugh.

-

"Shut up!" Ava squawks.

\--

Amber tries measuring one if Grayson's meds. When she looks up at the TV to see _Richard as John_. She accidentally drops the bottle on the table scaring herself.

-

Taron jumps slightly startled.

-

"Shit!" Amber jumps, slightly panicking.

"Are you okay?" Ava laughs.

"I'm fine... At least I can't spill anything." Amber says embarrassed.

-

Richard chuckles.

\---

Finishing up the medication measurements, Amber takes the medicine back to the kitchen, and then she returns to shake the formula.

\--

The movie has moved onto _John and Elton's "first time"._

_-_

Ava starts screaming.

-

Amber jumps completely caught off guard.

-

Richard flinches and looks at Ava confused.

-

Taron tries controlling Ava, and he fails as she flips off the couch.

-

"Ava!" Amber laughs.

-

Ava rolls across the floor screaming.

\--

No one is paying attention to the movie anymore.

-

Amber grabs the remote to pause the movie before _"Elton's next concert"._

_-_

Ava rolls into the long floor curtains to hide.

-

"Is she okay Taron?" Richard asks, completely confused.

"That's normal mate." Taron chuckles.

"Ava are you good? Or do you need to a burrito?" Amber asks, laughing slightly.

"Someone make me a burrito." Ava whines.

"Come with me then." Amber continues to laugh.

-

Ava gets up from the floor, she follows Amber into Faith's bedroom, and then they return to the living room.

\--

Amber struggles to breathe as she laughs at Ava.

-

Ava waddles over to Taron wrapped into Faith's comforter.

-

"Ava... Babe..." Taron chuckles.

"What on earth-?" Richard asks.

"She's a burrito." Amber laughs, as she struggles to play the movie.

-

Richard shakes his head.

-

"She's a yummy burrito." Taron teases.

-

Ava pouts in her blanket.

-

Amber starts the movie again, she picks up the bottle of Grayson's formula, and she starts to shake the bottle.

\---

Everyone starts watching the movie again. _"Elton and John have a chat before Elton walks onto the stage”._

_\--_

Amber looks up at the TV as _"John winks at Elton"._ Causing Amber to accidentally hit herself in the face with Grayson's bottle.

-

Richard snickers.

-

Amber looks over at Richard wide eyed.

-

"Are you okay?" Richard chuckles.

"Oh my God kill me." Amber mumbles, embarrassed.

"What'd she do?" Taron asks.

"Hit herself in the face." Richard smiles.

"Shut up Richard." Amber makes a face.

"That's what you deserve!" Ava states.

-

Amber shakes her head, she gets up from the floor, and she fills Grayson's bag.

\---

The movie continues with _"Elton's downward life spiral"._

_-_

Ava starts to feel sad for Elton.

\--

Amber finishes prepping Grayson's food bag, she picks him up from the floor, and she puts him in his highchair to eat.

-

Taron puts his arm around Ava.

-

"Did this really happen?" Ava asks.

"Some of it may be exaggerated... But yeah it did." Taron nods.

"That's so sad." Ava pouts.

-

Amber sits with Grayson while he eats. She looks over at Ava, and she catches Richard looking at her.

-

"Really?" Ava scoffs. "In front of the pool boys Richard?"

-

Amber laughs as she and Richard look at Ava.

\---

By the end of the movie Ava sits in silence.

-

"What did you think?" Taron asks, looking at Ava.

"That was really sad." Ava sighs.

"I know Babe, but he's doing a lot better now obviously." Taron offers a comforting smile.

"Yeah... I just never knew about his life." Ava nods.

"I can't believe both of his parents were assholes! I relate that his dad is. But his mom too because he's gay?" Amber shakes her head. "His mom saying he won't be "properly loved" because he's gay really hurt my heart."

"Yeah that was really sad too. I feel bad for him that his own mom said that." Ava agrees.

"That is a very good point." Richard nods. "And it left a big impact on him."

"Don't you relate to Elton more than just a shitty Dad Amber?" Taron asks.

"I'm bisexual you idiot. I'm not gay, so no I don't." Amber states.

"You're bisexual?" Richard asks.

"Yeah." Amber looks at Richard.

"That's great." Richard shrugs.

"Yeah okay." Amber looks away.

"I am too." Ava smiles.

"Great." Richard nods.

\--

Grayson finishes his feeding, and then Amber gets him ready for bed.

\--

"Say goodnight Grayson." Amber holds Grayson in her arms.

"Goodnight Grayson!" Taron blows a kiss.

"Night my dude." Ava smiles.

"Goodnight mate." Richard smiles.

-

Amber carries Grayson to his room.

\---

"We should probably get going." Taron says, as he gets up.

"Right." Richard nods, stretching a little.

"Well thanks for hanging out." Ava smiles.

"I'll see you at home Babe." Taron kisses Ava.

-

Ava smiles.

-

"It was nice meeting you Ava." Richard smiles.

\--

Amber walks out of Grayson's room, she walks up to the door, and she crosses her arms.

-

"Night Amber." Taron smiles.

-

Amber waves as Taron walks out.

\--

"Um..." Richard nervously sighs.

"Tomorrow night, I'll text Taron the movie time, and I'll buy your ticket." Amber states.

"But then I get the snacks." Richard insists.

"Fine." Amber shrugs.

"Come on Dickie!" Taron yells.

"Dickie?" Amber teases.

"In a minute T!" Richard sighs.

"I like dick better." Amber laughs.

"I'm sure you do." Richard teases with a wink.

"Hey!" Amber gasps impressed, smiling slightly, and pointing at Richard.

"Goodnight." Richard smiles, and then he leaves.

-

Amber shuts the door shaking her head.

\----

"Oh you guys are a thing." Ava giggles.

"Shut up Ava." Amber laughs.


End file.
